Barney's Night Before Christmas
Barney's Night Before Christmas '''is a Barney Christmas special released on September 28, 1999. It was broadcast on PBS as a prime time special in December of 2001, and on PBS Kids Sprout in December of 2010. Plot Barney and friends take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Chip (Cameo) *Kim (Cameo) *Ashley (Cameo) *Alissa (Cameo) *Kristen (Cameo) *Jeff (Cameo) *Danny (Cameo) *Linda (Cameo) *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Carolers (Cameo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #O Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #Wrap it Up #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Dance of Sugarplum Fairy #Christmas Medley: Silent Night, and We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #Look Into Santa's Book' #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise, the first being the ''Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa. *This is the only Season 6 home video to use the Season 5 Barney costume. *Some kids such as Chip, Kim, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Jeff, Danny and Linda appear making cameo guest appearances. *This is the only appearances of Hannah's Mom and Dad. *This is the only time we see Hannah's House. *Barney and Hannah sing the first verse of "I Love You" together, and Barney sings the last verse by himself . *The ending music from this video uses the same pitch as the end of the First Era episodes. *The end credit music uses the same pitch as Season 2-3 end credit music, the last part of the Rock With Barney end credit music, the first part of the Barney's Talent Show end credit music, the last part of the 1996 end credit music and the 1994-1997 end credit music. *This is the twelth time something happens before the Barney doll comes to life. It was Stephen dropping the Barney doll on the way outside. *It is revealed in this home video that Hannah's last name is Morgan. *This is the last video to feature Ashley and Alissa. This is also the only time they make an appearance with Danny and Linda. *This group (Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, and Robert) also appear in Stick with Imagination! *The actor who plays Hannah's dad is the same actor who plays Mickey the band manager on THE REPPIES! Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos